


Ride of the Valkyries

by lydia_rogue



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Norse Mythology AU, Temporary Character Death, Valkyrie!Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/pseuds/lydia_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortals shouldn't fall in love with demi-gods no matter how attractive they are.</p>
<p>Valkyries shouldn't fall in love with mortals, no matter how attractive they are.</p>
<p>(Freya can't stand the pining any longer and does something about it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride of the Valkyries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vel_riada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_riada/gifts).



> [Riavel](http://riavel.tumblr.com/) drew [this](http://riavel.tumblr.com/post/136820087533/valkyrie-yang-xiao-long-be-bright-be-strong) gorgeous picture of Yang as a Valkyrie and I was inspired to add to it.
> 
>  

The flash in the corner of Blake's eye wasn't malicious, but it was distracting. It was always gone before she could turn to focus on whatever it was and sometimes would disappear for a week at a time before flitting around several times a day for months.

She didn't mind for the most part. Having caught the eye of some curious creature, demi-god or deity wasn't a bad thing. She just hoped it was a friendly one, and made sure to leave out extra offerings on her household altar.

***

"Ruby, I can't find your sister. You wouldn't happen to know where she went, would you?"

Ruby didn't have a good poker face on the best of days, but add in Freya, looking down her nose through her thin-rimmed spectacles and it became even worse. "I... uh, think she took Bumblebee out for a run?"

Freya raised an eyebrow.

"Probably on Midgard mooning over that mortal again," Weiss said with an eyeroll. 

"Weiss!" Ruby sputtered, throwing a pillow at her fellow Valkyrie.

But Freya just smiled - thank Odin. "A mortal, you say? Now I'm curious."

***

Blake had gotten used to the curious creature that followed her around, but it wasn't quite the same as a Goddess materializing on the road in front of her and so she stumbled, catching herself to gape at the tall Goddess with long blonde hair.

Freya - and it could only be Freya with the two cats pulling her chariot - stepped down to consider Blake. "So you're the mortal who's been keeping one of my best Valkyries occupied." 

"Valkyrie?" she asked - it was the first intelligible thing to cross her mind.

Freya frowned and Blake stepped back in alarm. "Yang! You've been following this poor mortal around for _how long_ and you've not introduced yourself?"

There was a flash of gold and violet eyes met hers for the first time. "Hi. I uh." The golden-haired Valkyrie rubbed the back of her neck. "I liked your fighting style?" The Valkyrie was gorgeous - long blonde hair, armed with a spear and a disarming smile. 

Freya muttered and disappeared with a handwave.

"Thank you?" Blake said, not quite sure what to make of the situation. "Thank you for looking out for me. It's very kind." But slightly confusing, she didn't add. She wasn't sure how she caught the eye of this gorgeous demi-god and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to ask.

"You're welcome!" She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "You should be more careful though, I can't always be here to keep an eye on you."

Blake couldn't keep the smirk off her face. "Mom summoning you home?"

"Should probably figure out what she wants..." She stepped in and brushed a quick kiss to Blake's cheek. "Nice meeting you!" she said, then flickered out of existence.

_Oh._

_Oh, I am so screwed,_ Blake thought, one hand pressed to her cheek.

***

After Freya's interference, Yang came around more often. Sometimes just a quick trip - a bright flash in and out to draw Blake away from a hazard or to leave a small token on her kitchen table - but sometimes she would come and sit and talk for hours while Blake worked around the house.

"Don't fall for the demi-god, Blake," she told herself. "She's older than you can imagine and will live far longer than your memory," she'd mutter. "She doesn't even live on Midgard for Freya's sake." 

"She'll get bored soon," she whispered to herself, heart clenching. "Don't get attached."

The bouquet of wildflowers waiting on her kitchen table when she got home didn't help.

***

" _No!_ " Yang lunged at the vision that Freya was showing her as if she could stop the raider who had just cut down Blake. Tears coursed down her face and she whirled to look at her Goddess when the image disappeared. "Freya, please!" 

Blake wasn't just a passing fancy, no matter what her friends said. Blake meant more to Yang than that.

"I can't change when it's a mortal's time to die, Yang," she said with calm patience.

Yang shook her head. She knew that a mortal's fate couldn't be changed like that. "Let me be the one, please Freya, let me be the one to bring her home to Sessrumnir - " Yang's voice cracked, "or to Valhalla. Please, Freya, give me this."

But she shook her head. "Your sister is already bringing her here."

"You... you knew," Yang said in horror. "You _knew_ she was going to die today and that's why you kept me here!"

Pushing her glasses up further on her face, Freya nodded. "Yes, I knew. Odin and I have... come to an agreement about your beloved."

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but Freya silenced her with a look.

"We cannot extend her mortal life, but we can offer her a choice."

She slumped. "Yeah, Valhalla or Sessrumnir."

"There is a third option."

The doors opened then, Ruby leading Blake into the hall. Her sister's eyes were wide and filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Blake didn't look too out of place, still clutching the sword she carried into battle, but her dark features stood out in the bright hall, but she looked bewildered, only smiling when she saw Yang.

"Blake Belladonna." Freya's commanding voice caused them both to jump. "Odin and I find ourselves in a bit of a unique situation. We're going to give you a choice."

Blake tore her eyes away from Yang to look at Freya. "What's my choice?"

"You can go to Valhalla or Sessrumnir as you normally would for having died in combat." Blake nodded. "Or you could join Yang in my band of Valkyries and ride with them."

Yang clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with surprise. 

Blake’s sword clattered to the floor. “You’re offering to make me a Valkyrie?” She could stay with Yang. She wouldn’t have to deny her feelings because she’s “only a mortal.”

“If that’s what you’d like.”

Blake nodded. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr.](http://marykay91.tumblr.com/)


End file.
